Amor e Amizade
by Sophia leal
Summary: Capitulo 1


ABC: grito

'abc' pensamento

-abc- ação do personagem ou explicação do que está havendo!

[abc] escritora se entrometendo!

Capitulo 1: Primeiro Dia!

Bom, tudo começou quando em um colégio qualquer, chamado Sol do Nivo, entra 8 alunos novos! Eles se chamam, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Mitisashi, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga e Gaara No Sabaku, cada um deles tem 15 anos, estão no primeiro ano do Ensino Médio, vamos ver o que acontece com a chegada deles...

Numa sala barulhenta:

Hinata Hyuuga tinha acabado de entrar na sala, quando é surprendida por duas garotas, [vou inventar o nome delas] Tayuya Ching e Kin Mein...

Tayuya: ein, Kin olha essa garota é ridicula, parece um robô!

Kin: robô é pouco, parece uma alienígena, de tão deslocada que ela está, é muito travada! haushuhas

Hinata: me deixem em paz, suas falsas, se não vocês vão se arrepender!

Tayuya: ih, mostrou as garras! aushuahs

Ino: deixem ela em paz, suas idiotas, vocês só sabem fazer isso é?

Kin: quem você pensa que é, sua loira falsa!

Ino: meu nome é Ino, e eu não sou loira falsa, mesmo que fosse pelo menos o meu cabelo não é só chapinha!

Tayuya: se não é o que você faz? passa o ferro?

Sakura: se você está perguntando isso é porque você faz isso, não é? Ruiva do paraguai!

Kin: quem você pensa que é pra falar assim com ela?

Sakura: não vou dizer quem eu sou pra uma estupida como você!

Kin: quem você está chamando de estupida?

Tenten: Eu tenho a impressão que é você!

Hinata: impressão?, eu tenho é certeza!

Todas: [as novatas] hauhauasuhashas

Sakura: vamos meninas, vamos nos sentar, não vamos ficar olhando pra essas caras feias!

Todas seguem Sakura, e fica na ordem, Sakura e Ino na frente, Hinata e Tenten atrás!

Sakura: meu nome é Sakura!

Ino: Ino!

Hinata: Hinata!

Tenten: Tenten!

Todas em uníssono: prazer!

Ino: esse colégio é interno, será que ficamos no mesmo quarto?

Hinata: tomara - vira o rosto - essa não! - volta a olhar pras meninas - ele ta aqui!

as outras: quem?

Hinata: meu primo, aquele cabeludo, o nome dele é Neji Hyuuga, argh, eu odeio ele!

Tenten: hum!

Elas continuam conversando sobre muitas coisas, agora vamos ver como os meninos estão!

Neji: argh, ela tbm está aqui!

Naruto: ta falando sozinho, cara!

Neji: não, é que a minha prima, argh, ta aqui, eu odeio ela!

Sasuke: e quem é essa?

Neji: aquela de cabelo preto lá com aquelas meninas!

Gaara: parece timida, mas do jeito que ela ta falando acho que é ao contrario, sahuhsah, ah meu nome é Gaara!

Naruto: sou o Naruto!

Neji: Neji!

Sasuke: Sasuke!

Naruto: cara, sou novato, não é por nada não, mas bem que agente podia ficar no mesmo quarto, não é?

Gaara: verdade, sou novato tbm!

Neji e Sasuke: idem!

Naruto: ein, o professor chegou!

Sasuke: ele é estranho!

Neji: concordo!

Professor: meu nome é Gai...vamos, vamos, o que estão esperando, educação fisica, pra quadra agora!

Meninas: [as novatas] ele é estranho!

Todos vão para a quadra...e um professor estranho, começa a falar!

Gai: vejo que temos alunos novos, vocês 8, podem vir aqui, por favor! Os oito se levantam em grupos de quatro - eles estavam sentados no chão - eles ficam lado a lado ao lado do professor!

Gai: bom levantem e falem seus nomes!

Hinata: Hinata Hyuuga!

Ino: Ino Yamanaka!

Sakura: Sakura Haruno

Tenten: Tenten Mitisashi!

Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki!

Sasuke: Sasuke Uchiha!

Neji: Neji Hyuuga

Gaara: Gaara No Sabaku!

Todos se sentam ainda achando aquele professor estranho!

Gai: bom, agora eu quero duplas, menino e meninas, eu vou escolher! Sasuke e Sakura, Gaara No Sabaku e Ino, Hinata e Naruto, Neji e Tenten, Lee e Kin, Tayuya e Shino, Kiba e Karen e Sai e Victória! você e sua dupla vão fazer um trabalho sobre handball, podem ir, estão dispensados, mas não se esqueçam, daqui a meia hora vocês terão aula, estejam na sala por favor!

Hinata: vamos ver a escola?

Tayuya: novatas, são tão idiotas!

Sakura: quem você está chamando de idiota?

Todas: [elas] vocês!

Tenten: Cansei!

Tenten vai pra cima de Tayuya e a derruba de cara no chão, nesse mesmo momento forma-se uma roda ao redor delas e todo mundo gritando: BRIGA, BRIGA! Sakura dá um soco na costa de Kin, enquanto Hinata da uma rasteira em Karen, enquanto Ino empurra Victória que cai de cara no chão tbm, as meninas [ as novatas] ficam de frente pra perdedoras e falam:

Tenten: Se vocês mecherem de novo conosco você vão se dar mal!

Tayuya: você vai me pagar! - sai corredo em direção de Tenten e é derrubada por Sakura no meio do caminho - aaaaaaaaa, idiota!

Tenten: vou te ensinar a não mechar mais conosco - vai na direção dela e a segura pelo cabelo -escuta bem...

Neji: ei garota, solta ela!

Tenten: quem você pensa que é?

Neji: solte-a! agora! - serio - se não você vai se arrepender!

Tenten: vou soltar sim, mas não pela sua tentativa de me chantagiar, vou soltar porque já nos divertimos muito! - joga Tayuya longe - vamos meninas!

As quatro passam lado a lado com os meninos!

Hinata: oie priminho, uma dica, não se meta no nosso caminho novamente! Se não...

Neji: está bem, se nos metermos de novo, vai ser bem pior, kkk, vocês vão dever!

Hinata: vai sonhando!

As meninas vão pra sala de Tv e eles vão pra cantina!

Na Sala!

Tenten: ARgh, aquele seu primo é muito chato, argh!

...


End file.
